Alias Short Stories
by DreamerOfWickedStuff
Summary: One-Shots and Short stories written out of the blue XD Please R&R and enjoy! Rated T for some stuff XD Will update once in a while. I am accepting any requests!
1. Reunited

AN: Ok, this is for my friend, Lily, also known as ALIASisthebest98. Hope you like and please R&R!  
AU: Nadia is the daughter of Jack and Irina. Also, Nadia owns her own house.

Reunited

"Sydney…I don't want you to be furious. I have kept many secrets from you in the past…And now, it's time to reveal one of those secrets." Jack Bristow began as his daughter, Sydney Bristow, sat across her designer couch, her heart racing inside her chest. She was scared about what Jack was about to disclose.  
"Go ahead…" She whispered. Jack sighed.  
"Your mother and I….we…we had another daughter when you were only two, so you wouldn't remember. The reason why I kept this from you…it's complicated to explain why." He finished. Sydney was distraught. Another big secret kept from her. Sydney gulped.  
"Where…where is she now?" She asked, hoping to receive at least some good news that her and Nadia's sister was alive, out there somewhere. Jack sighed, looked down, then back up with a pained expression.  
"That's the problem…We have no idea where your little sister is."

* * *

Tara Byrne silently logged off her computer, closing up her CIA office for the rest of the night. She packed her suitcase full of her belongings, such as a hairbrush, important documents and papers, folders with assignments, and all that other neat stuff. As she wrapped up packing, a figure silently approached her desk, undetected. The figure then reached out a hand and tapped Tara's shoulder, making her nearly jump 10 feet in the air. "GAH!" She yelled, whirling around to face her 'attacker'. Her 'attacker' ended up being Jack Bristow, but could barely recognize him due to the dim light they stood in. She brushed her red-hair behind her ear and glared. "Give me a heart attack, will you?" She snapped at the gray-haired man, brushing her shoulder off. Jack wasn't amused. Instead, he asked the strangest question a well-known, serious agent could ask.  
"Do you share your hairbrush?" Tara raised an eyebrow, and looked at Jack like he was the dumbest person on the face of the planet.  
"My hairbrush? Uh…No…." She said with caution. Jack nodded.  
"Good. May I borrow it?" He asked. Tara widened her eyes. Surely, she thought, he must be joking.  
"Uh…Sure…" She muttered, pulling the pink hairbrush out of her bag. "Here…" Tara handed the special agent the brush. He smiled, satisfied, as he looked at the girlish object in his hand.  
"Thank you, Agent Byrne. It will be returned shortly." He replied, spinning around and walking away, leaving Tara standing at her office desk, wondering why the great Jack Bristow would want with a pink designer hairbrush.

* * *

Sydney sat on her couch late at night, flipping through her phone contacts out of boredom when she noticed a number that seemed to stand out from the other numbers. Her sister, Nadia Santos's, cell phone number.  
Your mother and I had another child.  
The minute she laid her chocolate brown eyes on that number, the same thought replayed over and over in her head. She felt a little dizzy, and used her hand for head support. Should I call her? Tell Nadia about our missing sister? Sydney made a decision. She clicked on the number, pressed DIAL and held the phone up to her ear and listened to the phone ring over and over again in her head until a small, tired voice picked up on the other end on the phone line.  
"Hello…?"

* * *

Nadia Santos yawned, too tired to be interested in what Sydney was saying. She continued to pretend to listen, occasionally a 'Yeah' or 'That's nice' on the road, but snapped awake when she heard the words 'We have a long-lost missing sister.' She walked over to her sofa and sat down to steady herself from the breaking news that she just heard. "Have you heard anything else about her?" Nadia asked, hoping for the same thing Sydney had hoped for when Jack told her. Sydney sighed and sounded stressed.  
"No…Nothing…" She said, almost in defeat. Nadia frowned.  
"Please, Sydney, let me know when you find something out about her!" She begged. Sydney groaned.  
"I…I will, alright? I promise." She said. Nadia nodded, forgetting that Sydney couldn't see her nod.  
"Alright…Thanks, Syd." She said, pressing the END button and letting the phone fall into her lap. Nadia rubbed her temples. Life was difficult with these type of things.

* * *

Tara sat on her friend's bed, cross-legged, sipping on Mountain Dew from a straw while listening to Celine Knight's famous lecture about the latest gossip in the CIA. Tara felt like she was in high school all over again. "So…" Celine began. "I heard something about Sydney and Nadia having a long-lost sister. Weird, huh?" Tara nearly choked on her drink. Celine was alarmed. "Woah, Woah! Take it easy Tar!" She said cautiously. Tara gasped for air then turned to her worried friend.

"That's why..." She whispered. Celine raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Jack...The hairbrush...Lee, I have to go." She said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, grabbing her coat and car keys, and heading towards the door, her friend close behind.

"Why?" Celine asked demandingly. Tara stopped at the door.

"Reasons." She said without turning around and left.

* * *

Tara sat on a nearby park bench, nervously checking her watch once in a while. It was almost midnight and her 'contact' was late."Where is he?" She hissed to herself. Once in a while she had to hide from passing policemen and ignore the creepy night crawlers on the nearby tree. It was hard for her. Tara sighed and looked down. He probably wasn't coming. She got up and was about to leave when she heard leaves crunching under someone's feet behind her. Tara spun around to see Jack Bristow walking towards her.

"Your right about everything," He began. "I needed your hairbrush because I needed something with your DNA on it. I gave the sample to Marshall, who traced your DNA to a matching file. Tara…Your not who you say you are." Tara's heart skipped a beat. "Then who am I?" She asked. Jack smirked and pulled her into his arms.

"My long-lost daughter, Tara Bristow."

**AN: Hope you like Lil! ;) BTW sorry for random crap. My computer is jacked up XD lol jk! R&R please!**


	2. Pined

**AN: Okay, So this is a random ****ALIAS**** One-Shot. So enjoy! Please R&R BTW, if you don't know, Pine or Pined means to die from longing or grief. Not the 'Pine Cone' type of Pine XD**

**Pined**

My love laid, bleeding to death in my shaky hands, which were stained with his blood. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized my time with Julian Sark…was limited.

It felt horrible, to be holding your dying fiancé and not being able to do anything about it. Blood leaked from his mouth and onto my jeans, but I didn't care. All that existed in the world at that point was just him and I.

"J-Julian?" My voice shook as I called his name softly to him, hoping for some kind of response. He weakly looked up into my blood-shot brown eyes. I bit my lip. His beautiful blue eyes were beginning to look misty. My heart pounded. He opened his mouth and through the blood gurgling in his mouth, I could make out a few words.

"Don't…Leave…Me…." Those words petrified me. I took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." I said, my voice quavering as I watched him suffer. What had happened to him was a blur. A horrible, dreadful blur.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" A voice asked through the Bluetooth in my ear. I glanced around the semi-empty parking lot for any sign of Sydney, Jack, or Vaughn. Vaughn and Syd had asked me to go shopping with them and I accepted. Jack tagged along because he didn't trust Vaughn enough. I sighed in relief, knowing they weren't around.

"All clear." I replied into the earpiece.

Julian Sark ran out from a behind a nearby sports car, swooped me up in his arms with non-surprising strength, and kissed me full on the lips. I laughed and kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Mmm…I've missed this." He said, staring into my topaz-brown eyes. I stared back.

"I've missed you." I replied, kissing him again. He smiled and kissed my neck. I laughed and nudged him away. "Let's not get carried away." I pointed out. "Besides, we're in a _parking lot_. Not my bedroom." Sark smirked.

"True, but I still couldn't care less. I'm just glad we made this little meeting possible." He said, kissing my chest. I blushed like crazy and lightly pushed him away. I sighed.

"We need to see each other more. I hate that we can't officially be together because of my Agency." I said. My Agency, the CIA, made me mad sometimes for reasons like this. I frowned and looked down, but he cupped my chin and lifted my head.

"I agree, but as long as you stay in the CIA, we can't officially date." He explained. "Besides, I have asked you again and again to come and work for me. But you always refuse!" I groaned. Not this again.

"I know, but I have friends, _best _friends in that Agency. There's Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss, Sydney"- He stopped me before I finished.

"Listen, Sydney has been cruel to me ever since she laid eyes on me! As for the others, I'm not so sure. They could backstab you!" He snapped. I frowned and looked away.

"That can't be true!" I protested, backing up from him, but only two steps. Sark grimaced and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." He said, pulling me back into his arms, the place I felt safest. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I forgive you." I replied, laying my head on his chest. Everything seemed perfect then. I breathed in his scent. It smelled of the Axe cologne. I giggled. That was his favorite. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny, Lee?" He asked, addressing me with my favorite nickname. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just that it's the five hundredth time you've worn that cologne." I teased. Sark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well it suits me, don't you thi"- We were then interrupted by loud gunshots.

"ON YOUR KNEES, NOW!" Jack Bristow's voice boomed through the parking lot. Sark and I obeyed, falling to our knees. Jack nudged me up and pushed me away from my love. I could feel my world crumbling already. He blocked my path to Sark and kept the gun pointed at Sark's head. I tried to confront Jack, but Sydney grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, but only for a short distance. We then turned around to observe the scene. Vaughn joined us and stood by Sydney.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH AGENT KNIGHTS! ANSWER ME!" Jack yelled, kicking Sark in the back. Sark fell over, hard. I shrieked, scared for him. Sark weakly got back on his knees.

"I…I was simply talking with her…" He lied. Jack death-glared at Sark.

"I don't believe you, you filthy bastard." Jack hissed, slamming his gun down on Sark's head. Sark fell over again, and refused to sit back up.

The thought of Sark being tortured like this…It made me furious. It made my stomach turn. It made me sick. Sark was mine and I was his and I had to do something about it.

I gulped and cleared my throat. "J-Jack!" I called, luckily getting his attention. Sydney was now confused and Vaughn had basically copied her. "It's true. We were just talking!" I yelled, my voice wavering in fright. Jack straightened up and scowled. Just then, Sark made the biggest mistake and final mistake of his life.

Sark weakly got to his feet, ran toward us, grabbed my hand, pushing Sydney into Vaughn and began to dash towards his car with me in tow. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jack raised his gun, and fired three times, each bullet going into Sark's abdomen. He collapsed, me falling with him. I quickly got onto my knees and turned to Sark and froze.

"L-love?"

* * *

Jack, Sydney, and Vaughn stood behind Sark and I, watching in dread and horror. I rubbed Sark's hand soothingly, even though I knew no amount of kind words would lift either of our spirits up. He weakly smiled, and I lightly smiled back, the pain in my heart unbearable. He opened his mouth to say his final words. "I…Love…You…Celine…." And I responded.

"I love you too Julian Sark." After the words escaped my lips, his hand fell limp, his eyes closed, and he died.

And I died along with him.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**AN:****This is for my friend Lily. She has been asking me to write her another fanfic one-shot XD JK JK so here it is! Please R&R!**

**Sticks****and****Stones**

"Beautiful day, huh?" Tara Bristow asked her dad, Jack Bristow, as they walked together through the park. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it is." He said, looking around. Tara lifted her hands up and behind her head.

"Yeah…." She muttered, refusing to look where she was going. Little did she know she would regret that very soon.

"So, how's things with you and Sydney?" Tara asked her father, who was stopping to look at a tree for some reason. Tara raised an eyebrow. "_Dad!" _She hissed again. Jack snapped back to reality.

"Sorry honey…Uh…Yeah, things are…things are good." He said, turning his attention back to the tree. Tara groaned.

"What is so interesting about a stupid tree?" She snapped, a little annoyed. Jack didn't answer. Tara just rolled her eyes and turned around and began walking when her foot hit a rock, making her ankle twist a little, and she collapsed, her head and elbows hitting the ground hard. Jack whirled around and widened his eyes.

"TARA!" He exclaimed in worry. He dropped to his knees beside her. Tara groaned in pain and rolled over, revealing a blueish, nasty looking bruise planted right on her forehead. Also there was a long cut that went from her shoulder down to her elbow.

"Wow…." She muttered, rubbing her head. Jack frowned.

"Oh my god….ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He muttered, and looked around.

"Dad, I'm fine." Tara insisted. Jack shook his head.

"No you're not!" He hissed and ran off for a minute. Tara sat there for a minute, confused. Jack then ran back with a first aid kit. Tara sighed.

"Dad, it's just a cut." She argued. Jack shook his head.

"You need stitches." He concluded, cleaning the wound. "Let's go." He said, heaving Tara up.

"Go where?" She asked.

"The hospital."

"Uh-huh…" The nurse said, looking at Tara's stitched arm. "It's just going to need an icepack for a few days, but she's going to be fine." Jack smiled briefly.

"Thank you." He said to the nurse. She smiled and walked off. Tara smiled too.

"Thanks, Dad. I guess it feels better." She said. Jack smiled. He then pulled her into his arms.

"Anything for my little girl."


End file.
